


Hope

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Inner Demons AU, millerizo.art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: Held in millerizo.art's brilliant Inner Demons AU, Nanny Ashtoreth tells a very familiar story to her little charge.





	Hope

It had been a long,_ long_ day in the Dowling household, Crowley needing to raise- so to say, she was, after all, just his nanny- the destroyer of worlds alone without…without…without **help**. But she needed to do it, she didn’t want the world to burn. Head office needn’t know that she was going against orders, she would accept her punishment if it ever came; she’s felt dead for decades anyway.  
  
  
As it was, she was currently tucking away her little charge, his eyes fastened to the rows of books his wall held, nose wrinkling over the titles.  
  
  
"Nanny, tell me a story. A **new** one. I’m not a kid, you can tell me a not happy ending story" He turned those ever large, sweet eyes to his doting Nanny, so very innocent and small for one meant to bring about the end of it all  
  
  
As if she could ever deny him.  
  
  
Heaving a delicate sigh, she gave him a wilted smile. "Alright, love," she began, voice a bit thick with emotion, her mind focusing on the story she decided to gift him, "Once, far as back as time can, a Serpent found his way up large walls to have a wee chat with a rather sweet angel. Now, they found themselves meeting again and again over the passage of time, tempting mortals, blessing them, guarding those that managed to burrow into their immortal hearts.  
  
  
"They were unique, see, this angel and demon, for they saw humanity and found hope; they saw each other and thought they weren't so alone in this world, but they never spoke their likeness aloud. Their head offices would not like it, so much.” She chuckles humorlessly, playing with the tweed of her cuffed sleeve. “Yes, they were on opposite sides, but they found they both never truly fit into their sides, anyway. Perhaps God decided her two creations should be this way, she allowed mankind to be so different, why not her first creations?  
  
  
"Now the demon...the demon had found himself enamored by that angel, found his heart soar each time he spotted pale starlight hair from a distance. Ever since the angel gave Adam and Eve the sword God assigned him, for care of two beings meant to be punished. The demon did not note his fondness, but always held a part of himself for that angel, vowed to guard him with his very dying breath. He attempted to deny his own feelings, lest he have himself hurt from being denied company with his angel."  
  
  
Her eyes misted, biting her tongue before pushing on. At least her little prince would know her painful truth. "O-One night, mistakes and choices were made. The demon could not watch his loved one fall from grace, knowing he had been the cause, **knowing** he was the reason Heaven was so cruel. He should have been there for his angel, but fear is a nasty thing, my dear heart. It can make cowards out of the best of us, it’s why I am helping you to be better than me, my dear. The angel then became a demon who no longer loved humanity as he once did, and the demon loved but never forgave himself for his choice. The once be angel no longer cared for the demon, for the demon had been a coward in his time of need.  
  
  
"The...the demon held hope though, when word of the end approached, that perhaps they could prevent such an end, but the Fallen angel would hear no word of it. The demon did not know why, but he still prayed for hope." She sighs, finishing her tale as she began to rise up to adjust the bed for him to rest. “Now, it is late, little princes need sleep.”  
  
  
"That can't be the end! How does it end Nanny?!" He whines, moving up to unfurl the blanket around him, tugging her down so he could curl himself against her. Her arms snaked around him, holding the tearing eight-year-old close, shushing him gently.  
  
  
She cards her fingers through the young prince's hair, knowing her influence may not save the world but she could try. **_Someone_**, she could try. "The demon could only hope that giving love to the prince of hell would sway his love for humanity and prevent wars. The demon could only hope he may one day see kindness in his angel, fallen or not." She glances to the clock before pressing a kiss to his inky hair. "Come now, it's getting late. Little princes need sleep and it is far past your bedtime." She smiles, heart-broken swelling with love for her wee lamb.  
  
  
"I hope the demon and angel get a happy ending." Warlock murmured, arms encasing his beloved stuffed lion as he lied back down, pouting ever so softly.  
  
  
She turns on his nightlight, her smile soft but oh so heart broken. "As do I, my sweet prince. Good night, rest well."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So millerizo.art's gorgeous Inner Demons AU is so amazing and so heart breaking, I recommend people read it but KNOW that it does include physical violence and blood. You can find the link to the first part here (https://www.instagram.com/p/B08fQ4bFaL6/?igshid=1hvhw1l17x1pm&fbclid=IwAR2lNPlsrhpyMLaR52WBfPLRDW-m2j-reLJJsjqSNNNJM2bW7ymCBd-RCsc). This came to me at 4 AM so please be kind.


End file.
